A wild Force Within Part One
by Jaywalker
Summary: Luke and Han find a young student, one with dangerous links to Mara.


A Wild Force Within. 

By Jaywalker.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Lucas. Everything. 

Author's note: Okay for those of you who have read **Broken Oar**, I'll just tell you that if you notice similarities in the two stories, like Luke and Leia in medlab with the girl etc., I know it already. I worked on both stories in and around the same time and this kind of just wrote itself so forgive me if you sense any déjà vu. It's not intentional. I have been off university with flu the past few days so I wrote this to stop myself watching trashy daytime soaps. I'll also blame the flu for the poor standard. Asides from that, enjoy, it's not the most original of plotlines but I had fun writing it, which is I suppose, the whole point. Without further ado, here is….

****

A Wild Force Within.

Venar Jorr swore in frustration. "Damn it" he roared.

Anna, stepping onto the bridge looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

Jorr turned, anger swirling in his black eyes. "Karrde. He has just blocked us out of the Barthrey Planet Co-operative run. Which basically means that our runs are restricted to the minor three planets in the Barthrey system."

Anna muttered a quiet expletive herself. "The smuggler alliance have voted?"

Jorr slammed a hand onto the nearest terminal. "They follow Karrde like bantha cubs. Jade has been out petitioning for an embargo against us for the past month."

"She's a persuasive woman." Anna said knowledgeably. She had seen Mara Jade at work many times in the past.

Jorr's expression stilled."Soon, she'll be a dead one."

"I am going to kill him with his own lightsaber if he is not here in the next ten minutes," Han Solo confided to Chewbacca sincerely. The Wookie nodded in weary agreement. Han had been complaining about Skywalker's poor time-keeping skills for the past hour. 

"I mean", Han continued with the self righteous air which reminded Chewie of that often assumed by Princess Leia, "I told him I wanted to be half way out of this star system tonight, we should have left an hour ago". 

The disgruntled pilot sat back as the Telarian waitress collected the empty glasses at their table. Chewie winked at her and relished her instant coy smile. She was a welcome diversion from Solo's whining that rattled incessantly beside him. 

"But oh no" Han grumbled on, "Force forbid that a high and mighty Jedi listen to a lowly mortal like me".

The Correllian blinked. In the space of his brief eye movement, a young man had slid into the seat opposite his own. Startled, both Han and Chewie automatically reached for their blasters while the waitress scuttled away, not wishing to get caught up in yet another cantina brawl. 

"Luke". Han swore in relief before glaring at his brother in law, "How many times Luke?" he asked with exaggerated patience, "How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me like that?" 

The fair-haired man facing him looked entirely unrepentant. "Sorry Han, it's not deliberate" he promised with a grin. 

Han opened his mouth, ready to start an argument, then thought better of it.

"Lets just get to the Falcon" he said with the air of one who wasted too much time arguing with Jedi knights, "My wife expects me home tomorrow and I don't intend to disappoint her". 

Chewie howled mockingly at this remark, while a more marginally discreet Luke struggled to hide his own expanding grin. Han was perfectly happy to test his wife's patience on a variety of matters but he knew better than to miss one of Leia's gatherings, one of which was planned for the following evening.

Knowing that his friends were enjoying the idea of his being henpecked, Han smiled at them wickedly, "I wouldn't be too smug" he warned them happily as he threw some credits on the table. "I forgot to mention she insisted you both join us tomorrow night." 

Leaving the pair mentally groaning at the thoughts of attending one of Leia's political get togethers behind him, Han picked up a crate tucked under the table and strolled nonchalantly out of the cantina. His friends caught up with him as he neared the Valerian docking bay where the Millennium Falcon had been docked the day before.

"You know Han" Luke began a little too earnestly "I have a lot of work to catch up on when we get back. I'm not so sure about this party of Leias…" 

"Knock it off Luke" Han said dryly, as he shot a knowing look in the younger man's direction, "You couldn't fool me with that line, let alone your Force sensitive sister". 

The Jedi fell silent, defeated this time.

Han glanced at Chewie. "You better not try to avoid it either Chew, Leia has the seating arrangements down to a tee, you can't go upsetting her now". Chewie grumbled in what appeared to be reluctant agreement. Han inwardly smiled, fully aware that Chewie adored Leia and would tolerate umpteen dinner parties on her behalf without a single complaint.

As they approached the docking bay entrance the three were stopped by a security guard, who stood authoritatively outside the main bay doors. 

"What's in the box?" he asked politely of Han, nodding at the crate nestled in the general's arms. Han glanced down at it as though surprised to see it there.

"Just some tools for working on my ship", he replied casually "She's a bit of an antique so I pick things up where I can". 

He made to step forward but the guard held up his hand. 

"Show me" he asked, still civilly but with a note of insistence creeping into his voice. 

Luke had a bad feeling about this. He threw a side look in the Correllian's direction, wondering just what was in that box. His friend however looked unperturbed. Han nodded for a moment before leaning forward urgently.

Looking directly at the man, he said, "You don't need to see what's in this box. We can make our way to our ship". Turning with a pleading look to the young Jedi standing beside him, Han said imploringly, "Right Luke?" 

Luke rolled his eyes. "Han no". 

"Luke" Han said warningly, "Help me out here". 

The guard looked at both men before folding his arms in determination. 

"I don't know what the hell is going on here" he said suspiciously, "But nobody is boarding that ship till I clear the contents of that box". 

Han straightened and glared at Luke. "See what you've done?" 

"What I have done?" Luke said with a most unJedi-like indignation, "_You _are the one holding us up here". 

Grabbing his friend, Han edged him further along the bay corridor, safely out of the guard's earshot. Looking beseechingly at his brother in law, Han urged, "Luke, just this once okay. I promised Lando I would get him this stuff, so come on. Help me out here". 

Luke looked at the alleged ex-smuggler sternly."Han, I can't keep digging you out of the holes you insist on climbing into. The Force is not supposed to be used to smuggle contraband goods around the galaxy." 

Han threw his arms up in desperation. "Kid, lets have a philosophical discussion about it on the way home. Right now, I need to get back to Leia. You need to get back to Leia. And your little niece and nephew. So please". 

Han tried his best to look pitiful. 

"Just this once" Luke said in an inflexible voice, mentally deciding to explain the ways of the Force in depth to Han on the journey back to Coruscant. 

"Sure thing kid" Han answered with his trademark grin. With a sigh of relief, the Correllian pushed the Jedi back toward the guard.

Luke smiled briefly at the Valerian. "There's nothing in the box" he said against all his better principles, but with a clear confidence. "We can leave". 

"You can leave" the guard echoed, motioning them through.

Once the doors to the bay slid safely behind them, Han half-whooped in glee. "Good job Luke" he said racing toward the Falcon, still cradling the box "Let's get home".

Luke stepped after him, he too eager to get back to Coruscant. Suddenly pausing midstep, he spun around, surveying the bay. Sensing something, another presence. A banging sound on the opposite side of the Falcon made him turn slightly, cautiously. Behind him, Chewie growled threateningly. Han's face darkened as he retreated back down the landing ramp into the bay. Someone was tampering with his pride and joy. Not for long. 

Pulling out his blaster, he motioned to Chewie to stand guard at the door, Luke to approach the rear end at the right while he himself would take the left. Hand on lightsaber, the young Jedi moved with easy stealth in the direction Han had pointed to. When he reached the other side, he waited until Han with surprising silence arrived at the same position on the opposite end. Both men studied the sight before them. The intruder had his slender body half way through a viewscreen, having broken down a panel, disabled the ship's alarm system and apparently knocked the window out from the inside. 

Han stood in momentary astonishment. It took nimble work to disable the alarm system, let alone pull apart a well-welded window from the inside out. Squeezing through that window didn't look all that comfortable either. His admiration for the expertise required to break into the Falcon diminished as another burst of anger ran through him and with a nod at Luke, he strode quickly toward the unsuspecting criminal. The pair began to pull the body with some unnecessary force on a certain Correllian's behalf back through the viewscreen. 

"Ow". A yell sounded from the inside of the Falcon. Luke glanced at Han with surprise. Dragging the wriggling body out, they found that the intruder was in fact, a young humanoid girl, no more than sixteen. Dressed in a half-tattered shirt and a marginally more respectable pair of trousers, she looked like a young ragamuffin. 

"What the hell?" Han looked ready to explode.

The teenager took advantage of his surprise to pull herself out of his hold. Luke anticipated the move and stepped behind her firmly, hemming her in. She turned with a look of panic crossing her face. Luke sensed her sudden fear and not wishing to exacerbate it, backed away a little. 

The girl apparently considered her position for a moment for she held her hands up in the air and smiled, "All right you got me okay? I give up". 

Han hadn't any intention of being as considerate as Luke. Leaning down, one hand resting above her on the smooth metal of the ship, he asked menacingly, "What the hell were you doing on my ship?" 

The girl was on edge, nervously glancing at both men. 

"Just checking it out" she replied lightly. Luke could sense her suppressing a rising anxiety. Nice self-control, he noted with surprise. "I was admiring the exterior, wanted to see if she was as tasteful on the inside". 

Han was not impressed with the implied insult. "Look kid" he began as he lifted his hand in anger, "I don't..." 

Ducking down a little, the girl sprang back, banging into Luke. He felt the control on her previously subdued fear snap as she moved uneasily between the two men.

"Easy" he said softly "We won't hurt you". 

"Damn right" she answered with certainty and stepping away from him, she stretched back and pulled Han's blaster from his belt. Turning between them, blaster expertly held, she smirked. 

"It's been a pleasure guys," she said, one eye on the door." But I'm afraid we're not going to get to know each other any better. I have business elsewhere". 

Han released a breath of annoyance. All he wanted to do was get home to Leia and now this pesky kid was starting to slow things down. 

"You know kid", he said with a smirk similar to the one she wore herself, "Much as I would like to blast you myself, I'd feel real bad stunning a lady. Luke?"

He gestured to Luke expectantly. The Jedi had already decided to make his move. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blaster floated from the girl's grasp and over to Han who proceeded to pocket it with a self satisfied grin. 

"He's great fun to have at a party" the general confided to the young girl who stood half stunned by what she had just seen. She gathered herself and with a nervous smile glanced around. 

Seeing her mentally estimate the distance to the door, Han shook his head. "Don't bother, he can do a somersault that far in the time it will take you to run past him".

"Han" Luke said warningly. Han tended to get carried away when it came to Jedi skills. He completely denied they existed or exaggerated them greatly, depending on his mood. Han put up his hands. 

"Go ahead, all mighty Jedi" he told Luke. 

Luke shifted his steady gaze to the teenager. 

"What's your name?" he asked calmly. He had an odd feeling about this girl. He could sense she walked in the strength of the Force. The auburn haired girl looked at him, doubt evident in her eyes. Her former bravado returned briefly. Ignoring his question, she addressed them both with a bargaining air, one which reminded Luke of that used by Han in his smuggling days. 

"Look you caught me fair and square. I didn't do much damage so why can't you just be on your way and forget we ever met?"

"Because", Solo said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You just committed a crime and it's my duty as a responsible citizen to show you that crime doesn't pay". 

"Lesson learned" the kid was pleading now directly to the captain of the ship. 

"What did you want on the ship?" Luke asked abruptly, ignoring Han's exasperated sigh at the question. 

'Sanctuary' raced through the Jedi's mind. Before the girl could answer, the docking bay doors swished open.

The guard Luke and Han had met previously marched in, accompanied by a security attachment. Han glanced at Luke who looked every bit as surprised as himself. Jedi mind influences rarely faded from someone's memory and certainly not this quickly. Han mentally cursed Lando for asking for the illegal fuelchips stored in the box, which now lay in the Falcon. Leia would surely kill him for this one.

The teenager backed slightly at the sight of the security deployment. 

It's her they want, Luke suddenly realised as she threw a calm look around the docking bay. With admirable agility, she rolled herself under the Falcon. 

"There she is", a Valerian spotted the movement. One of his companions hit the ground firing after her while the other two ran around the front of the vessel to greet her with blaster fire. 

"Hey," both Han and Luke shouted in outrage. 

The guard ignored them. The teenager emerged from underneath the vessel, forced out by the blaster fire behind her. 

"That's no stun blast" Han angrily informed no one in particular.

On the far side, Chewie had tackled one guard, attracting fire to himself. Luke ran swiftly around to join in the affray. Han made to follow before deciding to take a more direct approach. Taking his blaster, he walked behind the Chief Valerian guard who stood aside impassively, barking orders to his officers. Holding the blaster right behind the guard's head, Han said persuasively "Call your dogs off them and tell them to drop their scorchers". The man tensed then did as Han ordered. "Luke, Chewie get their blasters" Solo shouted before lowering his own. He pushed the commanding guard outfront. 

"Now Sparrel" he said, squinting to read the guard's nametag "You want to tell me what you are doing?" 

"It is you who will have to explain yourself to the Valerian Justice Dept." Sparrel answered in a high-pitched tone "You have interfered with a security matter". 

Han glanced over at Luke who was tending to the injured kid. He felt a soft anger rising as he remembered the pain of blaster fire. Just a kid, he thought fiercely. 

"Yeah?" He responded imitating the guard's nervous voice "Well you try explaining your attack on this kid here to the New Republic's justice assembly". Han took a half bow. "Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca at your service Sir". 

Sparrel visibly paled as he recognised the names and now the faces known throughout the galaxy. "Sir, this girl is Ciara Shawn" he said stumbling over his words, "She has been working for some high profile criminals and smugglers. We were ordered to take her into custody. She is armed". 

Han felt his disgust intensifying. "No she's not. You didn't give her a chance to prove it either", he said, his famous temper beginning to boil over, "That attack was entirely unprovoked and she's just a kid."

"What would you like me to do General?" The guard asked stiffly as he obviously decided against arguing with one of the Republic's most infamous heroes. Han was about to suggest that he and Luke escort the kid to the nearest hospital and then blast the hell off this planet when his brother in law spoke, looking up from the injured girl. 

"We will take her with us". 

"We will..." Han was about to automatically agree with Luke when he realised what the younger man had just said, "We will what?"

He turned to look at Luke. "Please Luke" he half pleaded. 

"We will take her" the Jedi repeated firmly, picking up the injured girl with ease. 

He looked a formidable character, entirely garbed in black. He addressed Sparrel, cutting off the guard's half protest.

"Tell your superiors that she has escaped. We will take her off world and they will not hear of what happened here today".

Recognising the steely look of determination on Luke's face, Han nodded in defeat. "Chewie get working on that viewscreen" he mumbled as the dejected security deployment reassembled and trooped out of the bay. Wondering if they would ever get home, Han walked around with the Wookie to inspect the damage.

Inside the Falcon, Luke pulled off the girl's outer shirt. Her wounds were not serious but painful no doubt. She muttered her way back into consciousness. Startled at the sight of him, she tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she did so. 

"Its all right" Luke assured her in his steady calming voice "Neither I nor my friends will hurt you."

She looked around her. He could sense her lack of familiarity, her confusion. "You're on the ship" he informed her, relaxing into a seat opposite, watching her intently. 

"What happened out there?" she asked in bewilderment. 

"They relinquished you into our custody" Luke explained patiently. "As long as we take you off world." 

She looked at him in astonishment before spluttering "I'm not going anywhere with you or that other arrogant oaf". 

Luke smiled at the inspired reference to Han. "The arrogant oaf is Han and my name is Luke Skywalker. And I am afraid you must come with us or stay here with that security attachment". 

The truth of his words registered with Ciara. 

"And what do you want from me?" she asked with an apparently unperturbed attitude that didn't fool the Jedi. Luke could feel an underlying sense of dread rising in her. She has suffered, the thought occurred to him and he knew to trust it.

"We just want to make sure you are safe and cared for".

"How do you know you haven't just taken me from a family who cares for me?" she demanded to know with teenage ire flashing in her eyes. Luke surveyed her thoughtfully for a moment. 

"You are alone", he said again with assurance. "You have been for quite some time". 

Tears threatened to well in the teenager's eyes. She was clearly exhausted. Luke rose. 

"You must rest", he said gently. 

She shook her head. The words 'No chance' echoed in his mind, a glimpse of her thoughts. She didn't trust him. Wouldn't trust him. He looked down at her and found that again she reminded of him of Han. Prickly and stubborn. Watching her wince again in pain, Luke decided that she was getting sleep one way or another. He reached out to her mind. Finding her completely exhausted, he found it easy to plant a desire to rest within her.

Ciara had barely muttered "I'm not tired" when she felt reality growing hazy as a heavy tiredness overtook her. Closing her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep. Watching for a moment, the satisfied Jedi made his way up to the pilot room and he anticipated to a lecture from his brother in law.

"Ever heard of taking a souvenir home Luke?" Han asked wryly as Luke belted himself into the chair behind him. Guiding the Falcon up into space consumed the captain's attention for a few moments but he turned to his friend once he had made the jump to hyperspace. "I mean Valeria is a nice place but that doesn't mean you have to take one of its inhabitants home" 

These days, Luke generally rose above Han's teasing, knowing that Han found his Jedi calmness more aggravating than any retort. Now though, he couldn't resist a rebuttal.

"You're right Han" he agreed "But it's rare I meet someone so perceptive". 

Han looked at the young man behind him suspiciously. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah" Luke answered "I mean she has you pegged as an arrogant oaf already".

In other circumstances, Han might have been offended. Reflecting on how he spoken to her, he found he agreed with the kid. 

"Perceptive kid" he said through a laugh. 

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Yup" He affirmed "Perceptive kid".

"What do you mean he just took her back?" Leia was astounded. Her brother was hardly predictable, nor was her husband for that matter, but taking a sixteen year old from her home planet was not exactly what she had imagined, when Han said he had some news to share. Han enjoyed seeing his wife looking so perplexed. 

"Yup" he continued helpfully " He just picked her up and put her on the Falcon".

Leia looked at him suspiciously. "This isn't your idea of a joke is it Solo?" she asked slowly. 

Han looked injured. "Go ahead and scan me honey" he said, knowing full well that Leia's skills hadn't yet progressed to that level, "Doesn't change the fact that our favourite Jedi is adopting waifs and strays". 

Leia relented. "I believe you", she said. "Where is he now?"

"In medlab, the kid is getting fixed up. Luke said he wanted to stick around with her, not that she wanted him to. Kid didn't want anything to do with us." 

Han pulled his wife to him. Planting a kiss on her soft lips, he murmured, "I missed you". He fell into the chair behind him, pulling her down with him. "How are the twins?"

"Mmmm, fine, Winter took them out. I missed you too," she answered briefly before pulling herself free of him, an absent-minded smile on her face, "But right now I have to find Luke". 

As he watch her hurry out of the apartment, her bemused husband turned to the houseplant beside him "Maybe you want to hear how I got on in Valeria?" he asked sarcastically as he slumped back in his chair.

Leia stood hesitantly in the doorway of the half-darkened medlab, watching Luke standing by a medbed. She felt strangely moved at the sight of her brother who stood with his back to her, his strong frame etched out by the dim lighting. 

"Luke" she whispered as quietly as she could.

Her brother turned, a gentle welcoming smile lighting up his face. Leia walked over and instinctively hugged him. Despite all the times Luke had protected her, rescued her, taken care of her, a feeling of sudden protectiveness towards him often swamped her. Leia worried about him, he expected so much of himself and so much was expected from him. Luke was still terribly young and yet wise beyond his years. She wished he had what she and Han shared. The life of a Jedi was a lonely path to walk.

Luke was both amused and touched by his sister's concern. "Leia" he said softly "I am happy. You know that."

She felt at a loss as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I know" she answered, half annoyed with herself for getting upset. He tilted her chin up so that he could wipe the tears away. 

"Silly" he said reprovingly, yet with affection clear in his voice. 

She nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Leia rarely allowed herself to be overly sentimental.

"You had to be a Jedi" she joked in an effort to lighten the mood, "You couldn't have stuck with farming". 

Luke chuckled at the thought. 

"No" he replied firmly, remembering the boredom he had experienced in his earlier years. "Anyway" he told her with a trace of excitement "There's someone here I would like you to meet" 

"So I hear" Leia agreed, wiping a final tear away, smiling at his enthusiasm. 

Looping an arm around her waist, Luke guided Leia to the medbed where a young teenage girl slept restlessly.

"Who is she Luke?" Leia's eyes were filled with a quiet worry. 

"Her name is Ciara Shawn" Luke answered in a low voice "She was in trouble back on Valeria so we took her away with us. And that's about it". 

Leia nodded slowly. "Are you sure thats all?" she asked, a hint of doubt clear in her voice. 

"No" Luke admitted with a slight shake of his head "I sense the force is strong within her. I couldn't have left her there".

Leia moved back abruptly in surprise. "The force?" she echoed. "Luke you think she could be a student?" 

Her brother frowned slightly as though he was trying to concentrate. "I'm not sure Leia" he said truthfully "She has Force potential but there's something else…" 

He gave up trying to work out exactly what it was that tugged so insistently at the back of his mind. 

"I can't be sure. I have a feeling that there was a reason I have met her. Apart from the obvious that is." He looked down to meet her questioning look. "You wouldn't have left her there either". 

Leia nodded in acknowledgement of the truth of his words. "I know", she said, "The question is now that we have her, what do we do with her?" 

"Find out what we can about her and take care of her" Luke answered firmly "She has known too much suffering for her years". 

The Jedi looked as determined as she had ever seen him. Leia watched the girl turn fitfully on the bed. Whether she wanted it or not, Ciara was going to see a lot of Luke Skywalker.

Lando Calrissian had been expecting a welcoming reception. What he got was a somewhat overly formal Threepio greeting him as he stepped off his ship's landing ramp. 

"Where is everyone else?" he asked suspiciously, half expecting Solo to jump out with some prank or another. 

"I have been instructed to escort Mr Karrde and yourself to General Solo and Her Royal Highness Princess Leia Organa Solo's living quarters for an evening function", the droid informed him primly. 

Lando groaned as Talon Karrde disembarked and joined him. "Not one of Leia's bashes" He half wailed "She doesn't even enjoy them".

Threepio looked surprised. "I think you are mistaken General Calrissian…"

"Think to yourself Goldenrod." Lando wasn't in the mood for one of Threepio's suppositions. 

The droid sniffed, "As you wish Sir" he murmured, inwardly deciding that all weighed up, Han Solo was a nicer man than Lando Calrissian "If you have everything you need, we can be on our way."

"All right" Lando answered "Then please, lead the way".

Ciara awoke gradually, stirred to consciousness by the soft humming of the medical equipment that was positioned all around her. Opening her eyes, she spotted a med-droid in the corner of sickbay. Soaking in her surroundings, she struggled to remember the events that had led to her lying there. Skywalker. Solo. The ship. Valeria. Where the hell had they brought her? 

Forcing herself into a sitting position attracted the attention of the med-droid who instantly began to admonish her while simultaneously taking readings from the nearest monitor. 

"I'm fine" she said grumpily "Where am I? 

"In the sickbay of the Imperial palace on Coruscant" the droid answered efficiently.

Now fully awake, Ciara mulled things through her mind. 

"How exactly does one leave the sickbay of the Imperial palace on Coruscant?" she asked sarcastically as she tried to remember what she had seen of Coruscant on a flying visit a few months earlier.

"I would recommend that you remain in sickbay for at least another few hours." the droid said " Furthermore, as you are a minor, we can only release you to the care of your assigned guardian". 

A slow dread struck Ciara. "And who might that be?" she asked carefully. The droid hadn't time to answer. 

"Me" a voice filled with quiet amusement spoke from the sickbay entrance. 

Luke Skywalker stood leaning against the doorframe. He paused for a moment before turning to the droid.

"Could you please excuse us?" he asked the medtech politely. The droid took one last look at the overhead monitor before bustling away. Luke eased himself from against the doorframe, pulled a stool over to the medbed and looked directly at the young girl. Ciara returned the look, unabashed. 

"I didn't realise the Jedi enjoyed baby-sitting," she said sharply "So how come you took the job?"

Luke had no intentions of burdening the girl with his suspicions about her Force potential just yet so he merely said lightly, "It was either me or that med-droid". Ciara was undeterred. 

"I like droids just fine." 

"Well, I'm afraid the Custodial Boards preferred me." Luke said in an even tone.

"I don't want you to do this" she countered, an edge in her voice. 

The Jedi replied simply, "It's already done". He could sense a sudden rush of confusion and mistrust welling within her. "Ciara" he said plainly "You have no reason to trust any of us. But I will tell you this. I merely wish to help you". 

"If I don't want your help?" she asked guardedly.

A smile twisted on Luke's lips, the kid was every bit as abrupt as his erstwhile brother-in law. "You stay in the care of a permanent guardian until you reach eighteen or find a way to leave."

Ciara nodded, relieved that he hadn't mentioned any justice systems. It shouldn't be too hard to find a spot on a trade ship that would get her off this rock. Guessing her train of thought, Luke chose not to point out that should he wish, he could ensure that she wouldn't be able to board an airbus, let alone a space craft. Being a war hero and a Jedi had its advantages. He watched as the teenager contemplated her situation. 

"All right so I am stuck with you," she finally said "But I am leaving this hospital right now". 

The Jedi didn't argue. The meddroid had earlier assured him she was well on the way to a full recovery. "Fine" he agreed, "Though you might wish you had decided otherwise at dinner".

Leia smiled at the sight of her husband caught between two arguing delegates. His discomfort was apparent, as was his lack of interest in their debate. 

"Excuse me gentlemen" she interrupted, finally taking pity on Han, "But I am afraid I need to steal my husband from you."

Her relieved looking husband smiled lovingly at her as she took his hand. "Thank you" he said with a deep sincerity "I thought I was going to have to call Chewie over and get him to fulfil his life debt by killing those two". 

Leia squeezed his hand. "Han" she reminded him sweetly while waving over at the Deenian delegate. "You promised to behave". 

Her forlorn husband sighed mournfully. "I know", he said casting a hopeful gaze around the room. "When is Luke getting here?" 

"Just did" a familiar voice said directly behind him. Han jumped and smothered a curse. 

"Luke", he half snarled as his wife coughed in an effort to hide her smile. "One of these days kid..." 

Turning to face his smiling brother in law, Han stopped mid rant. The would-be owner of the Millennium Falcon stood beside Luke silently.

"Well" he said with mock cheerfulness, "Look who is up and about". 

The Jedi made eye contact with Han. _Go easy_, he seemed to instruct his friend. Han was mildly offended. Even he wouldn't come down hard on a kid who had gone through what this one did yesterday. 

Ciara looked up with uncertainty. 

"Sorry about the ship" she said evenly but with a 'that's about as much of an apology as you are going to get' attitude ringing in her voice. 

Han nodded slowly, glancing at Luke and Leia. You didn't have to be a Jedi to understand what they expected. _Make an effort Han_. "Yeah well, she's used to being pulled apart" he conceded. Interest sparked in the young girl's eyes. 

"I could tell." she said with some enthusiasm "The outer deflector grid looks like it's made from stredium but that should be way to heavy for a ship of her size". 

Han perked up at the thought of an intelligent conversation about his favourite topic. "Yeah well Chewie and I had to make some modifications to the entire grid which is gaspian based before we could introduce the stredium".

He stopped before glancing quickly at his wife. "I'm going to entertain our guest here sweetheart, I'm sure the delegates can look after themselves". 

"I'm sure" his bemused wife agreed as she watched Han lead Ciara toward Chewie. Luke nudged her. 

"What did you find out?" he asked while helping himself to some of the nibbles on a nearby table. Leia looked puzzled for a moment. 

"Ciara" Luke supplied helpfully. 

"Oh" Leia shook her head as though the movement would clear it "Well not a lot really. Winter contacted the Valerian authorities for me earlier."

She took a breath and slipped into what Luke termed her professional mode

"All right" His sister began." Ciara was born sixteen years ago on Valeria to a Kyle and Anna Shawn. Kyle and Anna were both smugglers and unfortunately for Ciara, they were better at smuggling than marriage. They broke up when Ciara was six. Anna was then conscripted into the Imperial Forces for about two years. Kyle bought her out, maybe hoping for a second stab at their marriage or maybe just thinking that Ciara needed her mother around. It appears Anna didn't like either option because after three months on Valeria, she upped and left Kyle and her daughter."

  
She paused and looked at Luke. She had his full attention. 

"Anna still smuggles, mostly around Traders Hall. She picks up orders, goes out and fills them. Kyle moved up in Valerian ranks and became quite a high profile fuel smuggler during the Rebellion and in the years since. Until last year, when he got himself embroiled in an internal smuggling dispute. He was killed and Ciara was left an orphan more or less. Her mother drops by now and then but Ciara spends most of her time moving from ship to ship depending on which smuggling outfit needs a sixteen year old kid as part of their crew. Generally though, they seem to look out for her. She must be one tough cookie, Luke."

Luke had listened to Leia, carefully absorbing all she had said. He now watched as his young charge argued with a Wookie about ship schematics 

"Guess so" he murmured.

Distracted by a new but familiar presence, Luke turned around to see Lando strolling in, Talon Karrde a half step behind him. Calrissian looked around, spotted them and walked over to the twins.

"Lando, you made it." Leia threw her arms around her old and dear friend. 

"Hi sweetheart" he said planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek before shaking hands heartily with Luke "Good to see you two."

"You too Lando" Luke said with a welcoming grin. It was good to see him. Lando Calrissian was one of the few people Han Solo trusted implicitly and _that_ was a personal recommendation if ever there was one. In the years since the Rebellion, Lando had proved himself time and time again to be a true friend of the Solo-Skywalker clan. 

Luke shifted his gaze to Karrde. An enigma, this one. Karrde had affiliated himself with the New Republic in the few months since their victory against Thrawn. He fought against Master C'Boath along with Luke and many others in the room. Yet the man kept his distance and played his cards close to his chest. 

"I haven't seen much of you on Coruscant, Karrde" the Jedi said cordially.

"Work keeps me busy. Mara sends her regards by the way."

  
Clever Karrde, Luke thought wryly, deflect the conversation why don't you? The Jedi could feel Leia's curious gaze rest upon him. The princess was intrigued by her brother's strange friendship with Mara Jade, the woman who had once vowed to kill him. I'm intrigued by it, the Jedi admitted to himself, _by her_, the Force whispered. Pushing the thought firmly aside, Luke nodded at Karrde.

"I'll thank her when I see her next." 

Lando grinned slightly. Luke never did allow himself to be flustered. At least not anymore. 

"Where's your other half Leia?" he asked the princess. 

Leia pointed over to her husband, who not sat between Chewbacca and Ciara, mediating their dispute. Lando's smile slipped away and his sudden shock permeated through Luke.

"Lando?" the Jedi asked curiously. 

"Well I'll be damned." Lando said softly. "Take a look Karrde. Is that who I think it is?" 

Karrde squinted a little and straightened almost imperceptibly. If he were surprised, he didn't show it. 

"Ciara Shawn" he said, almost to himself.

"You know Ciara?" Leia didn't hide her surprise.

"Know her, yeah we know her" Lando couldn't quite drag his eyes away. Raising his voice slightly, he called over "Hey kiddo".

Ciara raised her eyes to see who called. Luke could sense a range of emotions rush through her, confusion, surprise, and finally a warm recognition. She stood half shakily and walked toward Lando. 

"Calrissian" she said quietly. She accepted Lando's sudden embrace, her eyes widening as she spotted Karrde behind Lando. 

"Talon." A smile broke, lighting her entire face. Karrde's expression was always difficult to read, Luke decided as he watched him closely, but on this occasion, the smuggler's eyes seemed to smile back at the girl.

"Its good to see you kid."

Luke, Leia and now Han watched the reunion with deep interest. Ciara aware of their attention, stepped back and raked a hand through her hair, casting an uneasy look in the Jedi's direction. Luke traced her emotions. Her sudden delight at seeing the two newcomers faded as she realised that in the space of a few moments, her mysterious identity had suddenly crumbled. 

"You guys all know each other huh?" Han spoke with his characteristically straightforward manner. 

"You mean you don't remember Ciara, Han?" Lando was puzzled now. Who else could the kid know at a party like this, if it wasn't his old smuggling buddy?

Han looked somewhat befuddled as he glanced again at the girl beside him. "Should I?"

Lando rolled his eyes in mild exasperation and leaned forward slightly. "Once upon a time, you worked for her father."

Han's confusion cleared as he ran Ciara's surname through a mental list of old acquaintances. 

"Kyle Shaun. Well I'll be damned." The Correllian looked at Ciara as if seeing her for the first time. "You're Kyle Shaun's kid?"

Ciara shrugged slightly. "I guess that's a claim to fame in some circles."

Han shook his head in disbelief. "You were just a kid back then, four or five tops."

He was about to ask after Anna when catching Lando's eye, he thought better of it. If he remembered correctly, Anna's talents had been more than a little lacking in the parental department. Kyle had been a good guy though. Han said as much.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad kid. He was a good friend to have."

From the centre of the small group, Luke watched Ciara grow more and more uncomfortable. She hadn't anticipated so many knowing so much about her. She definitely didn't like it. Before the Jedi could alleviate her tension, a suprisingly perceptive Lando spoke up,

"It's been a while kiddo. Why don't you fill me in on all the news while I tackle that buffet?"

Ciara nodded gratefully. With a final nod of acknowledgement at Han, she followed Lando to the buffet tables. 

Han whistled as he watched them. "Well there's a turn up for the books," he said in a low voice. 

Leia wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up apologetically. "I didn't even stop to think that you might know her, otherwise I would have filled you in earlier." "Luke asked me to find out about her," she answered Han's quizzical look. He shifted that same look to Karrde.

"She seemed pleased to see you." It was a question not a comment. 

"Her father and I mingled in the same social circles in the past." 

Karrde's tone was characteristically non-committal. The man deliberated about every comment he ever made, Han thought in exasperation. By doing so, he managed never to give anything away. Unless he wanted to.

"However" Karrde went on, "I'm afraid I'm not here to discuss old acquaintances..." He nodded at Leia. "If you have time, I would like to speak with you about some developments in the trade talks." 

Leia smiled her agreement and followed the smuggler to a quieter corner of the room. Somehow, Luke admired, Karrde had managed to avoid further questioning from a normally very persistent interrogator. The same thought occurred to Han. 

"Damn smooth operator." He muttered.

Luke could hear a hint of his own admiration in Han's annoyed tone. 

"Jealous?" the Jedi teased.

There had been a time when Han had been every bit as secretive and coy as Karrde. Sometimes, Luke knew Han longed for the freedom of those old days when, having enough fuel to dodge the enemy was his only concern. 

Han turned to his brother in law, a suddenly sombre look settling in his brown eyes. 

"Not any more Luke. I may not get to fly off whenever and wherever I want but I've got Leia, the kids and a brother in law I'd kill for. That's all I ever wanted. I just didn't know it." 

The Correllian fell silent. He wasn't one for speeches but thinking about Kyle Shaun made him suddenly grateful for his life. Without Leia, he might have lived Kyle's life. Or more to the point, he might have lived Kyle's death. All of these thoughts somehow meshed themselves into a poignant warmth reflected in Han's eyes as he looked at his brother in law. Luke nodded his mutual understanding. Han wasn't a sentimental man and he didn't appreciate platitudes. 

His brother in law grinned a silent thanks. 

"Well Luke." He said clapping the Jedi on the back. "Now you know who the kid is, what do you intend to do with her?"

Luke watched Ciara chatting with Lando, her face occasionally creasing in laughter, as he considered the question. What would he do with her?

He instinctively knew that there was a reason for their meeting. Putting his faith in the Force, Luke listened to the quiet wisdom within. Am I to train her, he asked? The answer floated back to him. _She will lead you to your truth. _

And that, Luke decided wistfully, would have to do for now. 

"I'm not sure," he finally answered Han's question. A sudden belief rose in him, calming his inner concerns. He smiled so that Han would know he wasn't being deliberately vague and spoke with a quiet confidence. 

"The Force will guide me, my friend."

Ciara threw her gaze around the crowded room. It was filled with a variety of important people, most of them politicians, civil servants or minor royals. A sudden burst of uproarious laughter reminded her that a few old smugglers were also present. A withering look from Leia Solo quickly dampened Han, Lando and Chewbacca's amusement. Skywalker's sister. Ciara's stomach tightened as she thought of the Jedi knight. 

Why the hell is he so interested in me? Again the question echoed through her mind again as she casually glanced toward the open doorway. Tempted to edge toward it, Ciara took another cautious look around and immediately caught Skywalker's eye on the far side of the room. _He caught my eye_, she corrected herself, _he knows what I'm thinking before I do_. The Jedi looked knowingly at her for a moment before turning his polite attention back to the Friayan Ambassador. So much for her escape. 

"I see our mutual friend is keeping a close eye on you."

Ciara jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice behind her. Turning quickly, she found Talon Karrde standing calmly behind her, a half dance in his eyes.

"Like a hawk." she smiled at him."It's been a long time Talon."

"Longer than it should have been" he reminded her, "You were supposed to join us on Fspaarnor seven months ago. I hate looking for crewmembers at short notice."

"I left a message," Ciara pointed out, her smile fading a little. "I'm afraid I just got a better offer."

Karrde nodded slowly. "Mara made a few enquiries when you didn't show. Seems like you've joined the big league kid. I hear you work a few runs for Venar Jorr. I guess that means you're working with your mother too."

Ciara couldn't quite look at him. She had known he would disapprove. Karrde and most other smugglers despised Jorr and his type. 

Venar Jorr was a notorious spiceseller. He was a vicious individual with no sense of the smuggler code or honour, a man with few friends, whose crews generally consisted of spice addicts, happy to work for a free hit. But Ciara's mother worked for him. And when she remembered her daughter, Ciara worked for him too. 

"How is your mother?" Karrde's tone had softened. He had never liked Anna but her husband had been an old and loyal friend and her daughter was a good kid. 

He watched Ciara's expression blacken. The kid was intensely loyal to Anna, even after all these years.

"Mama's fine." She answered shortly "It's been good working with her."

"Even if it means working for Jorr?" The smuggler's look was hard. Jorr was becoming a problem for Karrde. Jorr wasn't happy with Karrde's smuggler's alliance. It made life difficult for a spiceseller and there were rumours that Jorr intended to launch an active assault on the fragile smuggler alliance. Karrde however wasn't particularly concerned. Jorr had few allies and Karrde had an excellent network of informants.

"Very few smugglers still help the remaining Imperials out. He's one of them."

Karrde had a point. Working for Jorr was sometimes hard to reconcile with a conscience, even a smuggler's conscience. But he paid big credits. And credits, Ciara had long since figured, was what made the stars twinkle.

"How's Mara?" she asked now, hoping to change the subject.

"She'll be sorry she missed you." Karrde looked thoughtful. "Have long have you been here?"

"Since this morning" Ciara sighed. "The Valerian forces were after me, I ran into Solo and his Jedi friend and here I am, legal ward of the great Luke Skywalker."

"You don't like him?" Karrde's voice was tinged with amusement.

Ciara shook her head. "I don't like anyone much these days. My so called best friend sold me out on Valeria to those investigators." 

She could hear the bitterness in her voice. Taking a breath, she straightened in determination. Karrde didn't want to about hear her problems. "If you're still looking for a crewmember, I can help you out. Providing of course, you help me out. Of here."

Karrde surveyed her for a moment. The dance in his eyes ended and he seemed to close down before her. Damn it, Ciara thought with a sinking heart, he's not going to cross Skywalker.

"I'm not in a position to help you directly." He paused and leaned a little closer.

"Ciara. Just remember that Jorr isn't going to be happy to hear who your new friends are."

"I know. But I won't be here for long." Ciara hesitated and Karrde guessed she was wondering whether to push him for help. She obviously decided against it. 

"Can you just get a message to Mama? Let her know I just need her to bail me out of here. She only has to show up, say she's my guardian and I'm a free agent again." 

Her tone was pleading. Who is she trying to convince, Karrde wondered, Anna or me?

"I'll do my best to get the message to your mother," he promised and suddenly seeing the kid there, looking so damn uncertain, Karrde leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ciara, when you are done here, you make a choice. Jorr or the Wild Karrde. You go back to work for him, you never step a foot on any vessel of mine or of the alliance again. It's your decision, but I hope you'll come back to us." His eyes roved restlessly over her.

"For now, you could do worse than Luke. Mara trusts him. If he says he will take care of you, he will. And kid, no matter what your mother says, she won't. I know it, you know it and your dad sure in hell knew it."

Torn between the desire to hug or slap him, Ciara swallowed hard and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a dangerous fire glowing in them. 

"Don't, " she said quietly "Don't ever talk about her like that again."

Tears in her eyes, she turned on her heel and walked away.

And across the room, a Jedi watched. 


End file.
